deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dexteradon12/ICARUS burns a path into FAN FRICTION!
Nineteen years ago, a child was born into the Kanto region with a very special power. The power to learn, train and use the superhuman abilities of a specific Pokemon from birth. This rare fanomenon had been seen before, but rarely were those Poke'humans anywhere near the level of raw power. =ICARUS= =Burns a path into Fan Friction! = Icarus Height: '''Somewhere around 5'5 (A foot or so shorter then a Blaziken judging by fanart) '''Weight: 125lbs (Just guessing) Hair: '''Blonde '''Age: 19 Powerset: Fire/Marshal Arts Creator: '''RioluCraft FTW '''Theme: From a very young age, Icarus's rare abilities made him a target for most any organization that might see his power as a threat. Despise this, he embraced his abilities under the guise of his wealthy parents, who unbeknownst to him, happened to be working for Team Magma. Soon, Icarus became a threat to Team Magma's raised, and an attempt on his life was made by the very parents he lived with a trusted. At the last moment, his life was saved by a wild Blaziken, who apparently Icarus renamed Nugget (Wow, and I thought I was sadistic). The Blaziken raised him, training him to fight and to lead, for one day it would be time for Icarus to use his massive source of power to fight back against his former parents, leading a team of other gifted Poke'humans against Team Magma and probably save the world or something like that. --- Fighting Style In combat, Icarus used the power of a Blaziken combined with karate and several other unnamed martial arts (Probably specific to Pokemon sense it could only really have been taught to him by his foster parent Nugget (Seriously why would you name the chicken Pokemon who saved your life Nugget that's horrible)). For his age, he is a great strategist, staying focused and level-headed in combat as long as he can. Despite his age and fighting style, he seems to have to qualms with killing people without much thought. Icarus brings a variety of special moves to combat, right out of Pokemon. *Blaze Kick: The user launches a kick that lands a critical hit more easily. This may also leave the target with a burn. *High Jump Kick: The foe is attacked with a knee kick from a jump. If it misses, the user is hurt instead. *Bulk-Up: The user tenses its muscles to bulk up its body, boosting both its Attack and Defense stats. *Double Kick: The target is quickly kicked twice in succession using both feet. *Flamethrower: The target is scorched with an intense blast of fire. It may also leave the target with a burn. *Flare Blitz: The user cloaks itself in fire and charges the target. This also damages the user quite a lot. This may leave the target with a burn. *Brave Bird: The user tucks in its wings and charges from a low altitude. The user is weakened for one turn. (Rather impressive considering he doesn't have wings) *Flame Charge: Cloaking itself in flame, the user attacks. Then, building up more power, the user raises its Speed stat. *Blast Burn: The target is razed by a fiery explosion. The user can't move on the next turn. *Sky Uppercut: The user attacks the target with an uppercut thrown skyward with force. --- Equipment ''' The only real equipment Icarus has of note are four swords, crafted from the claws of a Pulkia. The swords are almost indestructible and razer sharp. Built specifically for him, Icarus can use his fire powers to coat them in fire during combat. He will usually only use these in specific situations, as in to parry, to get in an unexpected attack, or if he's fighting someone with a sword and doesn't want to get his legs chopped off by parrying with a kick. --- '''Feats *Was choosing worthy by Arceus to be the peace maker between Humans and Pokemon *Killed a fully grown man at the age of 14 with one slap *Used a Blaze Kick on a Primal Kyogre almost killing the giant whale *Out speed Deoxsys-S before getting an asthma attack *Split a Registeel in half with one sword slice --- Weaknesses Icarus has a variety of weaknesses both in and out of combat. He has trouble with ranged and stealthy opponents, as well as unpredictable opponents. When faced with any of these, he may preform badly, loose his head, or even become entirely reluctant to fight. He is also suffers from constant Asama attacks, something that is extremely crippling in combat. And finally, with the powers of a fire type, he also has the weaknesses of a fire type. He is extremely weak to Psychic, Ground, Water and Flying based attacks. --- DUMMY! If you've stuck around to read so much about him, you probably want to see Icarus in combat before his first fight, yeah? So here's a sample of how he will fight in the tournament. * Icarus encounters a dummy. Icarus twisted his feet in a circular motion, marking a circle in the dust as he took defensive position. Wind blew his long, blond hair against his arms, one held open palm in front of him and the other hand clasped to his side, just the way he was taught. He gave the dummy a calm, calculating glare, his face only slightly shrouded by his headpiece as he tilted his head down. * Dummy looks like it's about to fall over. Fight > High Jump Kick Launching a swath of dust into the air, Icarus blitzed forward, short hoping into the air and bringing his front knee forward, igniting it in brilliant yellow flame just before connecting with the dummies face in a cataclysmic blast of fire. The dummy shook with the impact, flailing backwards into the air. Icarus leaped after it, colliding with dummy mid-air with a powerful flame kick before blitzing above it. He stood just over the dummy suspended in the air, and let off a volley of flaming kicks before quickly pulling a four-foot long gleaming sword out of hammerspace. Icarus drew the sword upwards over his shoulders, splitting the dummy in half with a single stroke before finally using it as a bounce pad, bolting high into the air and sending the dummy spiraling down. Just as the dummy cratered into the ground bellow, Icarus waved both hands in the air in a rhythmic motion, drawing them in front of his face cupped to form a blow dart funnel. Fight > Flamethrower A funnel of white-hot, blue and orange wrath lapped from Icarus's mouth, funneled downwards towards the dummy lieing helpless on the ground. The fire hit in a twenty foot radius around the dummy, scorching him and everything around him to a fine, black ash. After a few seconds, the fire seemed to vanish almost immediately, leaving only a few small fires burning on the ground bellow. Icarus landed in a crouch, one hand pressed on the ground. He stood elegantly, surveying the scorched land in front of him. The dummy had been burnt to cinders. * YOU WON! * You earned 0 XP and 0 gold. --- Vote for Icarus in the upcoming event, FAN FRICTION! If you want your OC to appear, getting a free piece of art and a bio like this one, there's still time to enter! Just click on the link bellow and comment the OC you want to enter with a link to their profile. The slots are filling up fast, so put some work into your character if you want to have a shot at getting in. deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wik… Category:Blog posts